A rolling bearing comprises an inner ring, an outer ring and several rolling bodies installed between these two rings. These rolling bodies can be balls, rollers or needles. In the meaning of the present invention, a rolling bearing can be, for instance, a ball bearing, a roller bearing or a needle bearing.
In the filed of rolling bearings, it is known to use a tachometer in order to determine the rotation speed of a member supported by a rolling bearing. In such a case, one or several sensors are generally mounted on a printed circuit board or PCB which has to be immobilized with respect to one of the rings of the rolling bearings, the so-called fixed ring. Positioning of the PCB with respect to the fixed ring is not precise, which has a negative influence on the accuracy of the detections obtained via the sensors.